(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to underwater mooring systems and more particularly to an underwater mooring system using an underwater traction winch.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Underwater sensor arrays maintained afloat by buoys are typically moored by a number of mooring cables secured to the sea bed. When it becomes necessary to adjust the depth of the sensor arrays, the lengths of the mooring cables must be adjusted. Prior art systems for adjusting lengths of deployed wire, cables, or ropes underwater have included the use of underwater winches. These winches store all of the adjustable line on the winch drum and therefore require a complex level wind mechanism. There is also the possibility of developing overriding turns on the drum which ultimately jams the winch.
Additionally, adjusting the mooring depth of sensor arrays in deep water or remote locations makes it impossible to use a surface supported diver or scuba diver for safety or logistical reasons, thereby requiring the use of the aforementioned underwater winches. In these situations, when the underwater winches become jammed, it is necessary to either retrieve the entire mooring or use an expensive submersible vehicle to clear the jam.